Copycat
by aragornsgirll
Summary: Nicole Darlington is new to Sky High. She meets the gang and instantly becomes friends with them all, including Warren. But Hot head isn't the only one who has their eyes on Nicole...is it gonna be homecoming all over again?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay for those of you who known me, you probably know my story "Four Brothers" for the others who don't well this is my very first time writing a Sky High fic so please go easy on meh! Well, just to clear some things up it takes place after the movie so Will and Warren are best friends, Layla is now in Hero classes while the rest of the gang are still in "hero support" Well I hope you like it and please update! Us authors like those! =**

* * *

"Nicole! You better get up or you're going to be late for your first day!" I heard my mom call up the stairs.

I groaned as I rolled out my nice comfy warm bed and headed my bathroom to take a shower. Today is going to be my first day at Sky High, the school where superhero's kids go. Yup, I'm a super. My name is Nicole Darlington. I have black hair that has blue and purple streaks in it. I have light blue eyes, and I'm pretty short only standing at 5'5 but hey! At least I got a huge ass! I'm also very slim, how I have no idea since I eat pretty much everything that smells good.

Vanessa Darlington or better known as Copycat is my mom.

My mom can copy other people's powers and use them as her own. My father was a superhero known as Element, if you haven't guessed already, he had control of the Elements. I don't remember much about my dad, he died in a battle helping The Commander and Jetstream.

Lucky for me, I have both my parents' powers and in the hero world that makes me pretty advanced. Not many supers get two or more powers.

I quickly got out of the shower and dried my hair using my hand, I then put my make up on and changed into my outfit for today. I was wearing a jean mini skirt with black legging, a white shirt that had music notes all over it with a black tank top under. Once I finished getting dressed I headed down stairs. On my way to the stairwell I stopped and pounded on my older brother's door.

"Jesse! Get your ass up or your going to make us late!" I yelled through the door pounding on it a few more times.

I stepped back as my brother opened the door. My brother was a senior at Sky High, while I was a junior. My brother has black hair and green eyes, with his lip pierced and his eyebrow. He's 6'1, annoying, and he can teleport and pretty much throw bomb blasts at people. I like to call him Bomb Boy.

"Yeah yeah I'm ready." He said as he pushed past me before teleporting downstairs.

I shook my head and went down the steps to the kitchen. I sat down on one of the bar stools as my mom handed me a huge stack of pancakes. Yummy.

"You two better hurry up and eat or you're going to be late!" My mom told us as she set down a glass of orange juice for both of us. My mom always believed that eating a good breakfast is the start of a good day so needless to say, my brother and I always get a yummy breakfast, which is totally fine with me!

"Nicole are you excited for your first day to Sky High?" My mom asked me excitedly. I rolled my eyes at looked up at her "Why would I be excited?" I asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Because! You'll meet lots of people who are just like you! Oh you'll have so much fun" My mom smiled at me "You know I remember when I –"

"Mom" I whined "please just stop while your ahead."

My mom sighed and was about to comment on how I should be more excited about starting Super school, I'm sure, if it wasn't for the annoying buzz that came from her "super phone."

My mom picked up the phone and cursed, looking up at me appoligectly. "I'm sorry sweetie I really wanted to see you off." She said sadly. Wow. She really looked disappointed, what is it with moms and the first day of school thing?

"It's okay mom really, I'll be fine!" I said smiling reassuringly at her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" she said before going outside and flying into the sky.

I looked over at my brother "So, how are we getting there?"

My brother laughed "There is no "we" _I'm_ going to teleport" he said pointing to himself " You have to take the buss." He said smugly pointing to me.

My mouth dropped open "What! I don't want to take the fucking buss!" I shouted angerly. No way am I going to take the bus. No.Frickin.Way.

"Sucks for you, have fun now!" My brother sang before waving at me then disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Damn him and his teleportness! I'm so gonna tell mom when she gets home.

I looked at the clock and sighed. It was seven o'clock and the buss comes at seven fifteen which means I need to start walking since the buss stop is a block away. I really hate school. I put my plate away and grabbed my messenger bag with way to many pins on it and headed out the door. Yellow buss here I come!

When I got to the buss stop I saw a girl and a boy already there holding hands. The first thing that popped into my head when I saw the girl was flower power. This girl screamed hippie! She was wearing a light green skirt and a dark green shirt with flower prints on it with her red-ish orange-ish hair in pigtails. Yup, defiantly a tree hugger.

The boy on the other hand reminded me of Captain America with his blue jeans and his red and white stripped shirt.

_I wonder if he gets excited when saying the pledge of allegiance_

I giggled to myself. I have a sick sense of humor.

"Hi! I'm Layla and this is my boyfriend Will, are you new?" The redhead, or Layla, asked me all in about one breathe and a big smile. Wow. She really is a hippie!

"Hey, uh I'm Nicole and yeah I'm new." I said slowly

Before Miss Smiles could say more the yellow buss rolled up and opened the door. I followed Hippie and Mr. America onto the buss but before I could sit down the buss driver stopped me.

"I'm Ron Wilson, bus driver." He said proudly. I raise an eyebrow. "State your name stranger."

"I'm Nicole Darlington, bus occupant!" I said in my best "Buffy Voice"

I heard gasps all around the bus and the bus driver's mouth practically dropped open.

"Your parents don't happen to be Copycat and Element do they?" Ron Wilson, bus driver asked quite shocked I might add.

"Uh, yeah they are" I said slowly "Why?"

If it was even more possible, his mouth got even bigger! I was startled when he took my hand and started to shake it like crazy. "It is such an honor! "He said loudly "anything you need, you can just ask! Here's my card!" I took his card and slowly put it in my pocket.

"Thanks, that's very uh nice of you." I was wrong before, he's actually beaming he's so happy. I shook my head and started to walk down the bus to sit down. Everyone was staring at me, was my parents really that popular?

I took a seat next to Layla and Will she soon introduced me to the gang and the rest of the ride was spent talking, laughing, and me confusing Zach. Everyone was pretty cool and for once, I actually thought that the school year wasn't going to be that bad.

Sky High here I come!

After getting boomed at by Boomer, sorted into Hero, and then going to Mad Science, where my teacher Mr. Medulla had a freakishly big head, lunch was finally here!

As I walked into the cafeteria I spotted my brother at a table with what I like to call his goon squad I smirked evilly. Time to play the game annoy big brother!

I walked to his table and sat down across from him. "Why hey there big brother!" I said loudly smiling big "excited to see me?" I asked blinking my eyes innocently.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked growling at me "don't you have somewhere else to go?" I gasped putting a hand to my heart "why Jesse! You wound me." I said dramatically "Can't I just come say hi to the best big brother in the world?"

My brother rolled his eyes and blew out air through his teeth. Something he does when he's annoyed. "Go away before I blow your ass up." Awe I'm so loved, can't you tell?

I laughed and stood up "What ever you say brother dearest!" I called over my shoulder laughing.

"Dude your sister is hot man."

"You touch her and you loose your hand!" Jesse growled. He might act annoyed at me but he's still my big brother and that means he's still overprotective of me. I am his only sister y'know!

I just shook my head and laughed quietly to myself. I couldn't find Layla anywhere so I decided to sit at an empty table. I set my lunch down and started to eat, it wasn't long before the gang found me and sat down next to me.

Layla sat down next to me and pulled out a salad. Figures.

"Hey Nicole how's your first day going so far?" she asked as she took a bite of her green lunch. I shrugged nonchantly "It was pretty boring actually, the only excitement I had was when someone blew something up in the science." I giggled a little bit Mr. Medulla was not happy to say the least!

"Well that's exciting." Will laughed as he sat down next to Layla and gave her a kiss.

"Very." I nodded taking a sip of my Pepsi. I was in a conversation with Zach on which X-men was the best when Layla shouted for someone to come over and I heard a very muscaline voice behind me.

"Hey Hippie"

I looked over my shoulder to see one of the hottest guys I have ever seen. He was 6'1, had shoulder length gorgeous dark brown hair with one red streak going through, wearing jeans with some rips in them with a black shirt and a leather jacket. He also wore fingerless gloves that I suppose was suppose to cover the fire tattoo that he had on is wrist but wasn't doing a very good job.

_Wow he's super hot! And he's looking right at me!_

Layla noticed Warren looking at Nicole "Warren this is Nicole Darlington, she's new and she's a junior!" I smiled shyly at him and waved. "Hey how's it going?"

He smiled a little and nodded at me "Hey."

Before I could say anything else the bell rang and everyone started to leave. "I'll see you later Hippie." Warren said before he grabbed his bag and headed out the cafeteria doors with me staring at his ass the whole entire way.

* * *

**Well! What do you think?? I don't know if I really like it that much so PLEASE give me feed back! I'm also open to ideas on what I should do next and what you would like me to put in the story! Don't be shy and REVIEW! =**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm am looking for a Beta so if your intrested, PLEASE message me!

Thanks so much to all my fans. Got a lot of Alerts, but I would love more reviews, it's what would make me keep this story alive. Sorry if it took long graduating High School is pretty time consuming! Have fun now!

* * *

Who ever invented Save the Citizen sucked!

How the hell did I get sucked into this anyways? Oh yeah, I remember! I was just minding my own bench with Layla when good 'ol Boomer boomed at me to "suit up"

Hah. Like you could even call this a suit! It was more like cheap plastic in the shape of armor. I sighed. I might as well look who I'm fighting against.

Taking a quick look I could see one of my brother's friends standing across from me. He had long brown shaggy hair and light blue eyes. He also was very muscular in that lean sort of way. I could also see that he had snake bites and a couple of tattoos. Not to bad, sucks that I can't remember his name though. I think it started with a T.

Troy? Tim? Taylor? Nope none of that was it. Hmm that's gonna bug me. Okay moving on now.

The girl next to what ever his name is was strikingly beautiful. She had long wavy blonde hair that was almost white and the lightest blue eyes that I have ever seen. I squinted. Nope, not blue, but _silver._

I'm pretty sure her name is Aqua and that she had the power of ice and water. Good thing to remember.

"_**Chance**_, _**Hero or Villain!**_" Boomer, well, boomed.

AHAH! His name was Chance! Wow I wasn't even close.

"Villain" Chance answered calmly with a shrug. Cute and he has a sexy ass voice.

Boomer turned to me "Darlington, who's your partner!?" Boomer demanded

"Uh" I looked around "I don't have one." I looked up at Boomy shrugging.

Boomer rolled his eyes and sighed "_**PEACE GET DOWN HERE!**_"

I covered my ears and grimaced. Gah does her HAVE to do that?

I looked up to see the hottie that I met today at lunch make his way down to the arena, grudgingly. Peace huh? War and Peace. Interesting.

I smiled at as he came to stand beside me.

"Hi again!"

I looked at me and smirked slightly "Hey."

Before I could say more Boomer shouted directions

"You have to minutes to save the citizen before it gets crunched!" He said smiling looking between us and picking up his whistle. "Ready, _**SAVE!**_" He blew the whistle and leaned forward eagerly.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Warren power up, making scorching hot flames cover his arms. I turned to him slightly "So who's getting who?" I asked eying as Chance and Aqua started to come towards us.

Warren glanced at me from the corner of his eye "I'll get Aqua, you handle Chance." He growled before throwing a fire ball at Aqua with more vengeance then needed.

I sighed and turn to face Chance, with a smile on my face.

"Well hey there!" I smiled at him walking towards him. Chance looked confused but he smiled ever so slightly back. "Hey." He replied before he suddenly disappeared. I blinked.

Invisibility? Before I could think more about it I was suddenly flying across the room crashing into the metal dumpster. I shook my head and stood up before looking around.

Chance appeared right in front of me suddenly smirking before he lifted his hand and I was flying across the arena again and landing on the other side of the room.

I shook my head and stood up dusting myself off. Well, at least I know what his power is!

I took a quick glance to see how my partner was doing to find that he wasn't having more luck then I was. Warren was throwing fireballs left and right at Aqua but she would simply raise her hands and put water on his arms, swiftly putting out his fire.

"Hey!" I yelled at her, momentarily distracting her. I used that as my advantage and throwing my hands up making the earth around her shake and giant vines quickly wound there self around her legs and trapping her arms against her sides. Aqua growled and tried to pull herself free. Warren looked up at me and nodded his head smiling before his face became alarmed. "Look out!" He yelled to me and he quickly threw a fire ball hitting Chance square in the chest making him fly backwards from his spot behind me.

Warren looked at the clock seeing that we only had about 30 seconds left.

"Save the Citizen!" He yelled to me nodding his head toward the citizen "I'll take care of him" He pointed to Chance. I looked behind me to see that Chance was just now getting up.

The crowd was counting down with the clock.

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

I took off running toward Chance hearing Warren's angry voice behind me "What are you doing!?" He yelled angerly "Were running out of time!"

**6**

**5**

Chance looked at me confused raising his arms getting ready to defend himself only to find that that he couldn't move his arms. I smirked and stopped in front of him

"What the?" He asked looking down at his arms then up at me I smiled "I'm controlling the air so your body can't move; now if you'll just excuse me, I have to save a doll." I smiled at him

**4**

**3**

I simply raised my hand closing my eyes, my hand glowing a light purple color and touching his shoulder.

**2**

**1**

I opened my eyes and threw my hand out towards the doll as it went flying into Warrens surprised arms right as the buzzer sounded.

"**HEROS WIN THE GAME!" **Boomer shouted as the whole gym irrupted with cheers. I looked up at grinned seeing Zack and Ethan jumping up and down cheering my name.

I giggled when Zack accidentally pushed Ethan a little to hard making him fall over.

I turned back to Chance behind me "Good game, you almost had me!" I said grinning at him. He laughed and nodded his head "Yeah I did, good game. But how did you do that?" He asked. I shrugged and held out my hand as it glowed the light purple again. "I borrowed your power." I explained.

"You can borrow powers?" Chance said slowly.

I looked up at him and smirked. "Pretty much, yeah. Comes in handy though!" I laughed before pushing my hand in front of his chest and the glowing in my hand disappeared as I returned his power. Chance looked down at his chest then back at me before raising his eyebrow.

"I just gave it back, don't worry." I laugh before looking toward the clock. "Well looks like class is over" I say just as the bell rang signaling for everyone to go to their next class. I look up at Chance and smile at him "See ya around!"

Chance nods and smiles back "Yeah, see ya."

I turn around and run up to Layla who was waiting for me by the door, before we both start walking to our class.

Chance turns around putting a hand to his chest smiling "Yeah, I'll defiantly be seeing you around." He mumbles to himself before shaking his head and disappearing.

"That was totally awesome!" Zack exclaimed excitedly. I rolled my eyes but laughed. Zack was such a little boy it was cute.

"Thanks Zack, but it's not like I did much." I say laughing looking up at him

Zack looked at me like I grew a second head, his mouth dropped to the floor. "Didn't do much!?" He exclaimed shaking his head "First you make tree viens grow" He said waving his arms around "Then you totally take Chances power and save the citizen, all in matter of 3 seconds!" He yelled shoving three fingers in my face. "_Three!" _He emphasized. I laughed "Okay first of all, it wasn't three seconds." I say pushing him hand away from my face. "And second, Layla can do way cooler things with her tree hugging powers!" I say smiling at Layla. Zack shook his head "No, No. What you did" He said pointing both his hands at me "Was one of the coolest things I have ever seen." He finished. Looking down at Layla and I. "He's got a point." Layla said simply. Zack and I look at her in surprise

"I do?"

"He does?"

Zack and I said at the same time. We look at each other before looking back at Layla. Seeing the expressions on both our faces Layla laughed. "Yes! He does." She smiled "I mean Nicole you have a really cool power, one that most supers would dream to have." She said looking at me. I gave her a confused look "I do?" I say slowly.

Since when was this power in the rare genes!

"Yeah!" Layla looked at me excitedly "There is only three people in the _world _who is known to have your power." I looked at her shocked and stopped walking and turned to her fully. "_Three?" _

Zack not knowing that we stopped kept on walking until he noticed we weren't right beside him and started looking around for us in confusion.

"Yes, three." Layla sighed and turn her body to me "One was dated back to all the way to the midevil times!" She exclaimed smiling at me brightly. I looked at her and shook my head " I don't understand, if there was only three with my powers" I say slowly "Who are the other two?"

Layla laughed and rolled her eyes. Wow didn't know she could do that. I looked at her weirdly. "Uh did I miss something?" I asked confused.

Layla was still laughing when she answered "Your so silly!" She giggled before pushing me slightly to the side and continued walking to our class. "It's pretty obvious who the other two people are." She called over her shoulder.

"Uh, it is?" I ran up to catch up with her until I was walking along side her.

"Uh huh." She said before looking at me from the corner of her eye smiling. "It's you and your mom." She stated simply before opening the classroom door and going in.

Well that's the second chapter! Please **_Reveiw_** and tell me what you think. I'm also open to ideas for the story, so if you have something in mind just tell me! I'm also looking for a Beta so please please, message me if your intrested!

.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright guys! Sorry it took so damn long but I've been super busy and have a major case of writers' block!

Thanks to all of you that has reviewed this story! It always helps! Well, enjoy! :D

Well, my life sucks. Seriously, whoever is up there in the big sky hates me. Like _hates_ me. This is how it all went down.

It started out as a typical day in Sky High. I got up on the butt-crack of dawn to get on the stupid little bus because my selfish brother wouldn't just teleport me there. Ass.

THEN once I get on the bus, and had to hold back puke the entire time. Layla was making goo-goo eyes at wonder boy. Nothing really changed there! Went to my classes took notes like the good student I am (Slept the whole way through!) and blah blah blah. Normal day so far right? WRONG! It all started when that stupid bell rang for lunch. Usually, that's a good time in my dull boring life, but this day? Not so much.

I was just minding my own business, picked up the crappy shit they try to pass off as food, started to walk to my table when…

**BAM!**

I fall flat on my face. In front of everyone. In front of hottie with the body, smoke boy, bad guy of Sky High himself.

Warren Peace.

Perfect.

Anyways enough mind ramble, back to real life.

I blink staring at his worn out black combat books. Warren looks down at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Nice trip?"

I groan pushing myself up slightly, blowing a chunck of hair out of my face before I scowl up at him. "Oh yeah sure, it was wonderful! Help me up? Oh no, no that's okay! I've got it!" I grunt waving my hand at him dismissively pushing myself up the rest of the way.

Warren smirks slightly before nodding his head. "Good to know." He looks down, before bending and picking up my fallen tray.

He plops it in my hand before pulling out an apple and slapping it down. "Enjoy your lunch." He says before walking past me. I turn my head staring at him incredulously, watching his retreating back.

"I should fall more often." I muse before shaking my head and grabbing the apple off the tray, biting into it I slap the tray against my brothers head as I walk by

"Dude, your sister is so hot!"

I smirk as I walk out of the cafeteria

"Nicole! Over here!" Layla shrieks, waving me over excitedly

Or tried too at least.

"Hippe, I can see you fine, you don't have to wave your hand like your having a seizure." I sigh as I plop down across from her. "Sup glowstick" I nod at Zach before looking over at Layla. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to invite you over to dinner! We're all going it would be fun!" Layla smiles brightly, obnoxiously excited about dinner. Damn hippe.

"And you couldn't ask me this on the bus..why?"

Layla's smile falters for about a second before she perks right back up "Because! I saw you right now and I figured that if I tell you now, you won't be able to make an excuse about not knowing beforehand so then not going! So are you coming?"Layla says in one breath, ending with another blindingly smile. I blink at her staring at her blankly "Uh…"

"Great! We'll pick you up at eight!" The bell rings as Layla grabs her bag holding Wills hand she walks towards the door. "See you then!" She calls over her shoulder giggling at something Will says then disappears around the corner.

"What just happened?" I ask myself confused standing up and walking out the cafeteria doors.

"I'll get it!" I call jumping off the last step to the door. I pull it open, before my eyes go wide.

"Warren!" I squawk, shaking my head and clearing my throat " Uh, what are you doing here?" I ask finally leaning against the door, jerking up to save myself from falling(again) as I miss the door ledge.

Warren hides him chuckle with a cough before answering "I'm here to pick you up, dinner remember?

Shit dinner!

I slapped a hand to my forehead "I forgot about that" I admit grimacing. I look up at him sighing "Do you have any idea where we're going?" I look up at him only to see him take in my expression, his eyes glittering in humor. "Where we always go, Chin Chang's." I blink at him, shaking my head slightly "Uh..Chin who?" I ask dumbly staring at him in confusion. Warren actually laughed, _laughed_ at me. I scowl at him

"What's so funny!" When he just continues to laugh at me I fold my arms huffing.

"It's not a person, it's a restaurant." Warren finally says, chuckling at bit.

"Oh." Man. Don't I feel stupid. Gah! I seem to be doing a lot of that with War-

"Hey!" I yell snapping out of my thoughts seeing Warren already walking down the steps. "Where you going!" I call after him, when he doesn't answer and just hops on his bike I quickly grab my coat and slam the door running after him.

"You could've warned me that you we're walking away!" I grumble as I go behind him, sitting on his bike. Warren doesn't say anything just smirks as he starts his bike. The rumble of the engine purring. "Hold on tight." Warren says simply over his shoulder before speeding off.

Don't have to tell me twice!

That's it guys! Please review and tell me any ideas or anything you would like to see happen!


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you ever gonna get off?" Warren said annoyed.

I was still sitting on the bike, my body frozen from the heart attack I experienced in the short amount of time it took to get to this restaurant from my house. I shake my head rigidly. "Not uh."

Warren rolls his eyes, letting out an aggravated sigh. He folds him arms, narrowing his eyes.

"If you don't get off my damn bike, I'm taking you home." Warren growls, smirking when I practically fly off the bike. "No!" I shout alarmed. "_No_." I emphasize giving him a glare. Warren raises his hands in surrender his lips still tilted up in humor at my obvious horror. "Now come on, we're already late." Warren says as he turns towards the door. I shake myself out of my thoughts, scrambling to catch up with him. Damn long legs!

"I didn't know you were so punctual!" I say breathlessly, matching his stride. Warren glances at me, slowing his walk slightly. What the hell? Did he do that for me? Hmm..

"Yeah well, I would rather be on time then listen to Hippe talk about how important it is to be on time" Warren looks at me from the corner of his eye "which by the way your gonna hear once I tell her that you're the reason we're late." Warren flashes me a smile, before lengthing his stride reaching the door. I stop abruptly, blanching. Oh fuck no-

"You coming or are you just wanting a longer lecture?" Warren calls out to me, holding the door open, waiting. I run for the door.

" ..and so by being on time your really can get ahead in life. It's an important habit to have because then people can rely on you a lot more. I mean can you _imagine_ a super hero being late? I mean that would just be horr-"

"LAYLA! Will you just _shut up!_" I finally shout, panting slightly. Layla stares at me alarmed before she smoothes out her features, her lips lifting into a smile "You used my name!" Layla says happily. I stare at her incredulously. "You're not human. " I deadpan. I look over at Warren as he chokes on his water, holding in his laughter. I narrow my eyes at him, before smiling mischievously. Warren instantly straightens, looking at me suspiciously. "Besides!" I say turning back to Layla. "I was late because I was recovering!" Layla and the gang look at my in confusion. "Uh recovering?" Zach prompts, as Will looks between me and Warren. "From what were you recovering from?" Ethan ask looking at me curiously.

"Or from whom" Magenta mumbles. I frown at her. I turn my attention back to Layla, not before sneaking a glance at Warren. Only to see him glaring at me in warning. I hold back my smirk. Hah!

"Yeah, because _Warren_ " I say slowly "was speeding on his bike! Scared the shit outta me!" Layla turns to Warren giving him a disapproving look. I grin at him from besides Layla. Warren gives me a smoldering look, as Layla launches into her lecture about speeding. "-especially when your have a passenger on board! That's highly irresponsible and unsafe-"

Warren 1, Nicole 2 that will teach him that-huh?

I glance down at my phone on my lap from where it vibrated.

*** New text message from Warren:**

_Pay back is a bitch._

I shoot my head up, my eyes connecting with Warrens. He smirks dangerously.

I gulp.

**:REVIEW!**


	5. Important AN:

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for all the story alerts and those of you who did reviews. I know I have been updating a lot considering how long it took before(sorry!) But my life is going to get a little hectic, so I might put off the story a little longer. However, if I do get a lot of reviews in this coming chapter, and the chapter after, I will make more time to spend on this story! Thanks everyone!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:Here it is! Enjoy!**

I jump, startled when my locker door suddenly slams shut by itself.

"What the hell?" I say confused staring at my door before looking around. I shrug before opening it again as I reach to grab my Hero's 101 book, it suddenly slams shut again. "Alright! Cut the shit!" I yell into the air angrily, I let out a startled scream grabbing my chest as Chase uncloaks himself leaning against the locker next to mine, his shoulders shaking in laughter.

"Fuck Chase! You scared the shit outta me!" When he just laughs harder, I glare at him folding my arms

"And what the hell are you even doing? You think that's funny? Slamming peoples doors and shi-" The bell rings loudly, signaling that classes we're about to start. "Shit!" I exclaim quickly grabbing my books, hurriedly trying to shove them into my bookbag.

"Now I'm gonna be late for class, thanks a lot!" Chase finally stops laughing, grabbing onto my elbow gently, halting me in my hasty escape. "Hold on a second, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you late." I look down at his hand, before looking back up at him with my eyebrow raised.

"Really? Because your not doing a very good job at it now." Chase also looks down at his hand, easing his grip a little. "Right, well then I'll just cut to the chase-

"That would be great!" I interrupt him.

I just wanted to know if you would go out with me tonight" Chase continues as if I didn't interrupt him. "Well that's great but I-What?" I start to say before stopping, his last words finally making it to my brain. I blink at him as Chase just grins. "Your asking me out? Like, on a date?" I ask dumbly staring at him unsurely. Chase grins at me.

"You do know who my brother is right?" I skeptically eyeing him.

"Uh, is this a trick question?" Chase grins. "Right." I nod my head slightly. I look up at him, taking in his face. He is pretty cute…

"Okay, I'll go out with you" I decide finally, shrugging my shoulders. Chase grin widens "Really?"

"Sure!" I smirk "But it will cost ya."

* * *

Warren sat in Hero's 101 class, bored out of his mind.

"Now, what is the difference between a hero or a villan?" The teacher asks, looking around her room. Warren glares at the teach when her eyes land on him. Smoke starting to rise off his hand. The teach hesitates, before looking away and calling on some other person.

Dumb bitch.

He sighs before jumping out of his seat slightly from the sudden jolt from his phone. Looking around to see if anyone caught his startled jump. If they did they didn't show it, afraid of being torched. Warren smirks slightly before looking down at his phone and opening the message.

**New Message from Nicole:**

_Distract her!_

Huh?

Warren looks at the text confused, before discretely looking around the room. He was about to reply when something outside the window caught his eye. A floating pencil.

What the hell?

**New Message from Nicole:**

_What can you not read? Distract her!_

Warren scowls down at the phone before lazily lighting the kid in front of him pencil on fire.

The student screams out in pain, dropping the pencil quickly, shaking his hand trying to relieve the sting of the burn. The teach quickly rushes over with the fire extinguisher as the table starts to catch on fire, her attention diverted.

Warren watches as the door to the classroom opens by itself, it softly closing. He blinks before looking around again. He shakes his head, before settling back into his seat. "Fuck!" Warren hisses startled, glaring at the grinning Nicole who is now sitting next to him.

"Thanks for the distraction, even if it did take forever!" Nicole whispers to him, watching the ciaos ensue in front of her amusedly. When Warren doesn't say any retort back, Nicole looks up to see him staring at her expectantly. "What?" Nicole asks defensively, she roles her eyes letting a long suffering sigh. "I was late because Chase decides that he wants to play a trick on me before asking me out, and I didn't want to show up here late because Ms. Huffle is a –"

"Wait." Warren interrupts "someone asked you out?"

Nicole stops her ramble, eyeing him. Something about his tone making her uneasy. "Um yeah?" Nicole asks more than states. "But like I was saying-" "What the hell you going out with Chase for?" Warren interrupts again. Nicole sighs defeated, giving up on explaining how she snuck into the classroom via Chase's powers. Apparently, that's not the topic of the conversation anymore! "What gives Warren?" Warren purses his lips, his fists tightening slightly. "Do you even know the dude?" Warren snaps. "Actually he's one of my brothers fri-" Warren scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Yeah like that makes a difference!" Nicole narrows her eyes at Warren, ONCE AGAIN interrupting her. Quickly going from confused to annoyed. "What's it matter to you anyways? Your making a big deal out of nothing." Nicole snaps back "Actually! I don't even know what the big deal is!" Nicole throws her hands in the air, rolling her eyes. Warren doesn't say anything. Why _is_ he making a big deal out of this? He just got a burning intensity in his stomach when she said she was going on a date almost as if he was-

"Jealous?"

Warren snaps his head back to Nicole "What?"

Did he say that out loud?

"I asked if you we're jealous or something" Nicole asks again, looking at him curiously.

"Why in the hell would I be jealous? You can do whatever the hell you want." Warren snaps defensively before storming out of the room as the bell rings. People giving him a wide berth, hurriedly moving out of his way, smoke curling around his clenched fists.


	7. Chapter 6

Okay guys sorry for the wait! Enjoy!(:

* * *

_**BOOM!**_

"WHAT!"

"Jesse calm dow-"

_**BOOM!**_

"Fuck! Stop it! It's not like I asked for-"

Nicole ducked, as Jesse sent another blast at her head. The wall behind her exploded, leaving a scorching hole, smoke still wafting out of it. Nicole looked behind her, before looking back at Jesse. Her eyes went wide again, before throwing herself on the ground.

_**BOOM!**_

"You could've said no!" Jesse yelled loudly, before turning around and chucking another bomb, this one blowing up Nicole's desk.

"Hey!" Nicole yelled angrily, glaring at Jesse. "I use that you know! What if my laptop was on that!"

"You can't go out with him." Jesse said firmly, ignoring the desk.

Nicole hmp'ed and crossed her arms over her chest, sniffing indignantly. "You can't tell me what to do." Nicole said stubbornly "Besides, what's it to you?"

Nicole suddenly found herself pushed up against the wall, her brother slamming his hands next to her head, before lowering his head and glaring at her.

"He's my friend for one, which means he's older than you-" Nicole scoffed rolling her eyes. "and you're not allowed to date anyone. Especially my friends!"

Nicole growled before putting her hands on her brothers chest and pushing him away from her, using air as an extra push. Jesse goes flying back, stumbling before standing straight again, raising him arm to throw another bomb at her. Only to find that the bomb never formed.

Nicole raises her right hand, holding it up to show her hand glowing brightly, a bomb forming. "Well looks like you can't do shit there Jesse" Nicole says smugly, smirking at Jesse. Jesse looks at his hand before growling, stalking towards Nicole.

"Ah ah ah" Nicole tisks', raising her hand warningly, the bomb growing. "I would reconsider what you're about to do." Nicole warns, holding her hand up "My aim isn't quite as good as yours" Jesse stops short, looking from her to her hand glowering. "Give me it back."

Nicole shakes her head, backing up as Jesse starts to come towards her again, circling around each other. "I think I'll keep it as safe keeping. Wouldn't want you to blow up my date now would I?" Nicole taunts, as Jesse narrowing his eyes at Nicole, stopping in front of her. "You're not going on this damn date!"

"That's the thing-" Nicole raises her hand, pushing them out in front of her, as Jesse gets lifted off the ground, shooting out of her room the door slamming the door in front of him. "I AM!" Nicole yells, flicking her wrist and locking the door. "And don't even think about teleporting in or I'll blow your ass up!"

Jesse yells angrily before punching the door and stomping away, slamming his door loudly.

Nicole sighs, shaking her head. "Brothers!" She grumbles, turning around to her closet.

* * *

_Ding dong_

"I got it!" Nicole yells, rushing down the stairs jumping the last one and reaching to open the door. Jesse teleports in front of her and grabs the handle, wrenching the door open. Nicole groans in defeat. "Chase." Jesse says cooly, Chase shuffles his feet, nodding at Jesse. "Jesse" He replies nervously. Nicole looks between the boys, taking a step forward "Weeeell I guess we should get going!" Nicole jerks to a stop, Jesse's arm shooting out, blocking her from going through the door.

"Chase and I are gonna have a talk first." Jesse says, glancing down at Nicole pushing her back lightly then stepping outside. Chase smiles at her reassuringly before Jesse closes the door behind him.

"Great" Nicole says, staring at the door. "just great!"

Jesse turns and looks at Chase slowly crossing his arms. Chase straighten ups taking a deep breath "Look man I-" He starts to explain, Jesse holds up a hand, silencing him.

"I don't care what you have to say" Jesse steps toward him, Chase taking a step back, looking uneasy. "I don't care that you're my friend" Jesse continues, taking another step towards Chase. "Hell, I don't even care that you're a super. "Jesse laughs slightly shaking his head. Chase hits his back against the deck's wall, his hands reaching out behind him, he gulps as Jesse levels his eyes with Chase's. Jesses' eyes narrowing. "But if you hurt her, make her cry, or lead her on…" Jesse raises his hand slowly, holding it up in front of Chase face, as it glows a bright magenta, a bomb forming. "I'll blow your ass up and make sure nothing is left to identify you." Jesse says threateningly. "Got it?".

Chase's eyes flick towards Jesses' still glowing hand, before meeting his eyes again, nodding his head. "Got it." Jesse stares at him a moment longer before pushing himself away from him, nodding. "Good. Have fun on your date." Jesse says, slapping him on his shoulder turning, walking towards the door.

"Jesse" Chase calls. Jesse pauses, turning his head back to Chase. Chase walks up to him, looking him in the eye. "That's not gonna happen." Chase promises. Jesse smirks slightly, "You better hope not." Chase stares at his back, watching him open the door and walk through, passing Nicole with out saying anything. Nicole turns her head watching Jesse before turning to look back at Chase. Chase smiles, holding his hand out. "Ready to go?" He asks. Nicole raises her eyebrow questioningly, placing her hand in his. Chase laughs, pulling her outside, turning slightly to close the door behind them. Chase looks down at Nicole, laughing at the doubt on her face. "Oh come on, what did you think he would do? Chase keeps a hold on her hand as he walks down the stairs to his car. "Blow me up?" Chase says lightly, looking down Nicole, before laughing, walking ahead of her to open the car door. Nicole stops, looking at him bewildered. "Okaaay then" Nicole says slowly, then ducks down to get in his car. Chase closes the door after her, walking around to the other side. He pulls the handle, holding it open. Chase pauses, looking over the car.

"Chase?"

Chase stares over the car a moment longer, before ducking down into his car, closing the door and turning to Nicole with a smile. "Ready?" Chase starts the car, and slowly pulls away from the curve.

Headlights turn on as a motor starts up, a black SUV pulling away from the curve a moment later and driving out onto the street.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all the reviews that I have received! It is because of you, I have managed to write this chapter. I dedicate it to you! Enjoy(:

* * *

"Is this how you pictured the date going!" Nicole yelled out before she ducked under the fist that was aimed for her head. Chase grabbed the hand of the guy attacking him, pulling it over his shoulder and elbowing the guy in the face. "Not exactly!" he yelled back.

Nicole let out a breathy chuckle before she ducked again, standing upright again she Sparta kicked the guy.

Stop.

I bet you're wondering how this all came to be aren't you? Well, the date didn't start out this way, let me tell ya! It was actually kind of nice. Until it all went to hell. But, we'll get to that. For now, let's recap.

_**Earlier.**_

"So, where we going?" Nicole asked, turning her head to look at Chase. Chase smirked, one hand holding the steering wheel relaxed into his seat. He turned his head to glance at her. "Isn't the point of a date for a guy to plan it out?" Nicole rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

Surprisingly, she was having a good time. When they pulled out things were a little tense. Considering Nicole was fairly certain her brother threatened to blow him up. Though she didn't know for sure seeing as Chase wouldn't tell her. No matter many times she asked, so she gave up.

"I guess." Nicole conceded "Considering the fact that I was pretty much tricked into this thing." She teased, looking over at Chase again. Chase scoffed, "Gee thanks." He said wryly. Nicole snickered.

"We're here!" Chase said cheerfully, turning off the car and unbuckling his seatbelt. "Finally." Nicole muttered, taking off her own seatbelt. Chase shot her a look, which Nicole smiled sweetly at, before for he got out. He returned a moment later, opening the door for Nicole and helping her out of the car.

"Never knew you were so chivalrous!" Nicole grinned up at Chase as she took his hand and let him pull her out. Chase shrugged "There's a lot of things you don't know about me." He winked, closing the door behind them.

Nicole laughed, before she looked around, noticing the large sign in front of the building.

"The Zoo?" Nicole furrowed her brows, confused. Looking up at Chase she raised a brow. "You took me to the Zoo?"

Chase laughed, looping an arm around her shoulder and started steering her to the entrance. "Trust me. You haven't seen the Zoo like this before."

"If you say so." Nicole said skeptically. They reached the entrance, only to find that the Zoo was closed and the gates locked. "Weelp!" Nicole said slowly, popping the "p" "I guess that rules out the Zoo. Are you sure you've gone on a date before?" Chase just grinned down at Nicole, a dimple showing on his right cheek. If Nicole was the type, she would've swooned.

"Close your eyes." Chase said, still grinning. Nicole shot him a look. "Seriously?" She deadpanned. Chase rolled his eyes, walking around Nicole so her back was against his chest. "Geez, do you ever trust anyone?"

"Nope! That takes the fun out of everything!" Nicole quipped. Glancing at Chase over her shoulder, giving him a cheeky grin. "Just close them will ya?" Chase said exasperated.

Nicole gave an exaggerated sigh but closed her eyes. A moment later she felt Chase's arms wrapped around her, and his lips against her ear. "Open." He whispered. Nicole shivered slightly, feeling his lips brush against her ear. Slowly she opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

They were inside the zoo. Literally. Nicole stared at the lion that was 2 feet in front of her in shock. Taking a look around she noticed that they were actually _inside_ the enclosed area. She whirled around to face a smiling Chase. "How did you-I mean we're inside!" Nicole stuttered out, turning her head to look back at the lion then back at Chase. "I told you, you haven't seen the Zoo like this." He said smugly

Chase moved so he was beside her, stuffing one of his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, the other gripping her hand loosely looking at the lion too.

"Did you forget that we're Supers?" Chase raised an brow down at Nicole "I made it so were invisible. The camera's can't see us and either can the animals." Nicole looked around in amazement again, watching as the male lion get up from his perch and hopped down to the ground. The muscles rippling as he did so.

"Though, I'm sure they can sense us." Chase mused, before he grinned and turned his attention back on Nicole. "So, still think I don't know how to date?" He asked absolutely smug.

Nicole laughed, shaking her head. "Okay, okay I was wrong. " Chase gave a little shout of victory causing Nicole laugh again. "This is pretty amazing." She admitted grudgingly. Chase shrugged one shoulder, brushing his nails on the front of his shirt. "I know." He said cockily. Nicole rolled her eyes and nudged him with her shoulder.

"Yeah yeah yeah, don't get to impressed with yourself Romeo." She joked. "We only just got here. Who knows, maybe you're one of those one hit wonders!" Chase scowled down at Nicole, before he grinned again. "Y'know, you're right!" Nicole smirked "I usually am." She interrupted cockily. Chase ignored her and started pulling her along. "Less talking, and more looking! Just don't let go of my hand, cause then you'll be visible."

Chase looked down again "Though if you don't behave I might just let you and have the lions eat you." He said mischievously. Nicole laughed and shook her head, giving him a condescending look. "You forgot that I'm a super too. As a matter of fact, I remember beating a certain someone at Save The Citizen." Chase scoffed "I let you win." Nicole laughed "Suuure ya did." She said amused. Flashing a cocky grin of her own.

The rest of the time at the Zoo was spent like this. Laughing and joking as they traveled from cage to cage getting as close to the animals as they dared. After they spent a good two and half hours looking around, they decided to call it and end and leave.

"So what now?" She asked when they got into the car and Chase pulled away from the curb. Chase tisked shooting a glance at her. "Just relax. Enjoy the ride, and let me finish this date of ours!"

"Great, more surprises!" Nicole mumbled, stifling her smile. "Well, you didn't seem to complain about the last one." Chase pointed out. "So I think I'm doing okay so far."

"For now." Nicole said airily. Chase just shook his head, hiding his smile as he turned his attention back to the road.

* * *

Don't kill me! The chapter isn't done! You will find out why they were fighting, and more importantly who they were fighting! Just got and wait and see! (Aren't I just soooo evil?)

As always, read, and PLEASE review! I'm also open to and suggestions.

What would you like to see in future chapters?

Should I stick with Warren, or go with Chase?

Tell me whatcha you have and mind, and I might whip something up! ;)


End file.
